La Chica Nueva Del Instituto
by Blackoutdancer
Summary: Xiaoyu y su familia abandonan Osaka en busca del aire más limpio de Tokio. Tras librarse de su nariz (como la joroba de un camello) y sus constantes ataques de asma, Xiaoyu se convierte por fin en 'la chica guapa' de la academia politécnica mishima.Lo malo es que se siente una impostora... hasta que conoce a Jin Kazama ¿También el esconde algo?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Las tupidas pestañas de Alisa Bosconovitch se separaron con un aleteo. Una potente luz blanquecina centelleaba ante sus ojos mientras se esforzaba por enfocar la mirada, pero los párpados le pesaban demasiado como para terminar de abrirlos. La estancia se oscureció.

-La corteza cerebral se ha cargado-anunció un hombre cuya voz profunda denotaba una mezcla de agotamiento y satisfacción.

-¿Puede oírnos?-preguntó una mujer.

-Puede oírnos, vernos, entendernos e identificar más de cuatrocientos objetos-repuso él-. Si seguimos introduciendo información en su cerebro, dentro de dos semanas tendrá la inteligencia y las aptitudes físicas de una típica quinceañera-hizo una pausa-. Bueno, puede que un poco más lista de lo normal. Pero tendrá quince años.

-Ay, Vladimir, es el momento más feliza de mi vida-la mujer ahogó un sollozo-. Es perfecta.

-Lo sé-él también ahogó un sollozo-. La niñita perfecta de papá.

Uno detrás de otro, besaron a Alisa en la frente. Él olía ha productos químicos; ella, a flores frescas. Juntos despedían un aroma a ternura.

Alisa trató de abrir los ojos de nuevo. Esta vez, apenas pudo parpadear.

-¡Ha pestañeado!-exclamó la mujer-. ¡Intenta mirarnos! Alisa, soy Irina, soy mamá, ¿Puedes verme?

-No, no puede-respondió Vladimir.

El cuerpo de Alisa se tensó al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien diferente determinara de qué era ella capaz? Carecía de sentido.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó su madre, al parecer por las dos.

-La batería está a punto de agotarse. Necesita una recarga.

-¡Pues recárgala!

''¡Sí! ¡Recárgame!''

Más que nada, Alisa deseaba contemplar aquellos quatrocientos objetos. Quería examinar los rostros de sus padres mientras ellos los iban describiendo con voces amables. Deseaba cobrar vida y explorar el mundo al que acababa de nacer. Pero no podía moverse.

-No puedo recargarla hasta que las piezas terminen de fijarse-explicó su padre.

Irina empezó a llorar; sus débiles sollozos ya no eran de alegría.

-Tranquila, cariño-musitó Vladimir-. Unas cuantas horas más y se habrá estabilizado por completo.

-No es por eso-Irina inspiró con fuerza.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué?

-Es tan guapa, con tanto potencial y...-sollozó otra vez-. Me parte el corazón que vaya a tener que vivir..., ya sabes..., de esa manera.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?-replicó él. Aunque algo en su voz delataba que sabía la respuesta.

Irina soltó una risita.

-Estás de broma, ¿No?

-Irina, las cosas no van a seguir así eternamente-declaró Vladimir-. Los tiempos cambiarán. Ya lo verás.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién va a cambiarlos?

-No lo sé. Alguien lo hará... por fin.

-Bueno, pues confío en que sigamos estando aquí para verlo-repuso ella con un suspiro.

-Estaremos-le aseguró Vladimir-. Nosotros, los Bosconovitch, solemos vivir muchos años.

Irina rió con suavidad.

Alisa se moría de ganas de saber qué tenía que cambiar de aquellos ''tiempos''. Pero formular la pregunta resultaba impensable, ya que su batería se había agotado casi por completo. Poco a poco, Alisa fue sumiéndose en la oscuridad y acabó por dejar de oír a los que la rodeaban. No podía escuchar a sus padres ni percibir el olor a flores y a sustancias químicas de sus respectivos cuellos.

A Alisa sólo le quedaba confiar en que, al despertar, eso por lo que Irina quería ''seguir estando aquí'' se hubiera hecho realidad. Y que, de no ser así, la propia Alisa tuviera la fuerza necesaria para conseguírselo a su madre.


	2. Capítulo 1: Nuevos en el vecindario

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí tenéis una historia que me lleva rondando por la cabeza unos días. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir una historia que envolviese a Jin y Xiaoyu. ¡Ah, una cosa mas! En esta historia, Xiaoyu y Miharu son hermanas.  
_

* * *

Capítulo 1: Nuevos En El Vecindario (Xiaoyu)

El Trayecto de catorce horas desde Osaka hasta Tokio había sido un auténtico horror. El viaje por carretera estuvo impregnado desde el primer momento de un sentimiento de culpabilidad, y la tortura no cesó a lo largo de los mil quinientos kilómetros. La única vía de escape para Xiaoyu Ling era fingir que dormía.

-Bienvenidos a Aburrilandia-dijo su hermana mayor-. O mejor, Bostezolandia. ¿Qué tal, Espantolandia? Quizá...

-¡Basta ya, Miharu!-zanjó su padre desde el asiento del conductor.

Pero las protestas de su hija mayor aumentaron cuando comenzó a llover.

-¡Ahhhgg! ¡Agosto en lluvialandia!-Miharu olisqueó el aire-. Fabuloso, ¿Verdad?

A continuación, puso los ojos en blanco. Xiaoyu no necesitaba mirar para saberlo.

-¡Uggh!-Miharu, indignada, dio un puntapié en la parte posterior del asiento de su madre. Luego, se sonó la nariz y frotó el hombro de su hermana con el pañuelo de papel húmedo. Xiaoyu notó que el corazón se le aceleraba, pero consiguió mantener la calma. Era más sencillo que contraatacar-. No lo entiendo-continuó Miharu-. Xiao ha sobrevivido quince años respirando aire contaminado. Otro año más no va a matarla. ¿Y si se pusiera una mascarilla? La gente podría firmar en ella, como se firma en las escayolas. Igual serviría de inspiración para una nueva línea de accesorios para asmáticos. Por ejemplo, inhaladores engarzados en collares o...

-Ya está bien, Miharu-Keiko soltó un suspiro, exhausta debido a la discusión que se prolongaba desde un mes atrás.

-En septiembre del curso que viene estaré en la universidad-presionó Miharu, poco acostumbrada a salir perdiendo en una disputa. Era castaña y de proporciones perfectas; las chicas como ella siempre se salían con la suya-. ¿Es que no podíais esperar un año más para mudaros?

-Este traslado beneficiará a toda la familia. No es solo cuestión del asma de tu hermana. La Escuela Politécnica Mishima es el mejor instituto de Tokio. Además, se trata de entrar en contacto con la naturaleza y alejarse de toda la superficialidad de Osaka.

Xiaoyu sonrió para sí. Su padre, Hiroshi, era un famoso cirujano plástico, y su madre había ejercido como asesora de imagen de actores de Japón. La superficialidad dominaba la vida de ambos. Ambos eran sus zombis. Así, Xiaoyu agradecía los esfuerzos de su madre por evitar que Miharu la culpara de la mudanza. Aunque Xiaoyu consideraba que, de alguna manera, era en efecto culpa suya.

En una familia de seres humanos genéticamente perfectos, Xiaoyu Ling suponía una incoherencia. Una anormalidad.

Hiroshi había sido agraciado con una belleza sublime. El destello de sus ojos negros recordaba a un rayo de sol en la superficie de un lago. Su sonrisa tenía la calidez del cachemir, y su bronceado permanente no había afectado en lo más mínimo a su piel, de cuarenta y seis años de edad.

Keiko tenía cuarenta y dos años y, gracias a su marido, su cutis libre de imperfecciones había sido sometido a estiramientos mucho antes de que hubiera necesidad. Con cabello castaño y ondulado a la altura de los hombros, sus ojos caramelo y sus labios, tan carnosos por naturaleza que no necesitaban colágeno, Keiko podría haber ejercido como modelo de no haber sido tan baja. Todo el mundo lo decía.

La afortunada Miharu era una combinación de sus padres. Aunque la constitución menuda que había heredado de su madre perjudicaba un posible futuro como modelo, hacía maravillas con respecto a su armario, a rebosar de ropa descartada que iba de Gap a Gucci.

Tenía los ojos caramelo de Keiko y el risueño centelleo de Hiroshi; el bronceado de Hiroshi y el cutis libre de imperfecciones de Keiko. Sus elevados pómulos se asemejaban a barandillas de mármol. Y su corta melena, que asumía por igual una textura lisa que ondulada, tenía el color del chocolate con leche. Las amigas de Miharu sacaban fotos de su mandíbula cuadrada o su nariz recta y se las entregaban a Hiroshi con la esperanza de que sus manos pudieran obrar los mismos milagros que una vez había obrado su ADN. Y acababan consiguiéndolo.

Incluso en el caso de Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu otorgaba poco valor a la apariencia física. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Su barbilla era pequeña; sus dientes, como colmillos, y su cabello tenía un apagado tono negro. Sin mechas. Sin reflejos. Negro apagado, sin más. Sus ojos tenían el color gris acero y la forma rasgada de un gato escéptico. Y no es que alguien se hubiera fijado alguna vez en sus ojos, pues su nariz era el centro de atención, pues recordaba a un camello boca abajo. Aunque poco importaba, pues su habilidad para cantar era su mejor virtud. Los profesores de música alababan con entusiasmo el perfecto timbre de su voz. Por desgracia, cuando cumplió ocho años, el asma había cobrado protagonismo y le había arrebatado el espectáculo. Una vez que Xiaoyu hubo empezado la primaria, Hiroshi se ofreció a operarla. Pero Xiaoyu se negó. Una nariz nueva no le iba a curar el asma, así que ¿Por qué preocuparse? No tenía más que aguantar hasta el instituto y las cosas cambiarían. Las chicas serían menos superficiales y los chicos, más maduros.

¡Ja!

Cuando empezó el instituto en Osaka, las cosas fueron a peor. Las chicas la llamaban Tucán por el tamaño de su nariz ; los chicos, de ninguna manera. Ni la miraban.

Hiroshi no pudo soportar que su hija siguiese sufriendo. Esas mismas navidades comunicó a Xiaoyu que Santa Claus había descubierto una nueva técnica de rinoplastia que prometía abrir las vías respiratorias y aliviar el asma. Tal vez pudiese volver a cantar.

-¡Que maravilla!-señaló Keiko.

-No más Rudolph, el reno narizotas-bromeó Miharu.

-Se trata de su salud, Miharu, y no de su aspecto físico-amonestó Hiroshi.

-¡Guau! Alucinante-Xiaoyu, agradecida, abrazó a su padre.

Durante las vacaciones de navidad, Xiaoyu se sometió a la cirugía. Al despertar se encontró con que tenía una nariz fina y respingona, así como fundas dentales en lugar de dientes con forma de colmillo. Lamentablemente, seguía sin poder cantar.

Cuando regresó al instituto las chicas se mostraron cordiales, los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Descubrió un nivel de aceptación social con el que nunca habría soñado.

Pero ningún aspecto de aquel recién estrenado encanto consiguió hacerla más feliz.

Durante la barbacoa que los Ling organizaban con motivo del cuatro de julio, en la que solía cantar el himno nacional, Xiaoyu sufrió un grave ataque de asma que la mandó directa al hospital. En la sala de espera, Keiko pasaba nerviosamente las páginas de una revista de viajes y se detuvo ante una exuberante foto de Tokio. Cuando Xiaoyu fue dada de alta, sus padres le comunicaron que se mudaban. Por primera vez, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro perfectamente simétrico.

-¡Hola, Maravillolandia!-murmuró para sí mientras el coche avanzaba a toda velocidad.

Entonces, Xiaoyu se quedó dormida.

Y esta vez, de verdad.

* * *

_¡Aquí el capítulo uno! Jajaja espero que os esté gustando, le estoy poniendo mucho empeño. ¡No os olvidéis de dejar un review! Os lo agradecería mucho. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_


	3. Capítulo 2: Coser Y Cantar

Capítulo 2: Coser y cantar. (Alisa)

Por fin salió el petirrojos y las golondrinas entonaban sus propias listas de éxitos matinales. Tras la ventana de cristal del dormitorio de Alisa, los niños en bicicleta empezaban a tocar el timbre y a dar vueltas alrededor del callejón sin salida. El vecindario había despertado. Ahora, Alisa podía poner a Lady Gaga a todo volumen.

Más que nada, Alisa deseaba sacudir la cabeza al ritmo de Born This Way. No, un momento. No exactamente. Lo que de veras quería hacer era pegar saltos sobre su cama de metal, lanzar una patada a sus mantas electromagnéticas al suelo, balancear los hombros, contonear el trasero y sacudir la cabeza al ritmo de Born This Way. Pero alterar el fluido de electricidad antes de que la recarga se hubiera completado podía desembocar en pérdidas de memoria, desmayos o, incluso, un coma. La parte positiva, sin embargo, consistía en que nunca tenía que enchufar su Ipod Touch. Siempre que estuviera cerca del cuerpo de Alisa, la batería del aparato se mantenía a rebosar.

Disfrutando de su transfusión matinal, permanecía tumbada bocaarriba con un revoltijo de cables negros y rojos conectados a su espalda. Mientras, Alisa hojeaba el número más reciente de la revista Seventeen. Con cuidado de no estropear su esmalte de uñas azul marino, todavía húmedo, examinaba las espaldas suaves y de colores extraños de las modelos en busca de encajes metálicos, preguntándose como se las arreglaban para ''recargarse'' sin ellos.

En cuanto Carrmen Elektra (así llamaba Alisa a su cama eléctrica, ya que el nombre técnico le resultaba difícil de pronunciar) se detuvo, Alisa notó el agradable hormigueo de sus encajes a medida que se enfriaban. Pletórica de energía, pegó su respingona nariz a la revista y durante un buen rato olfateó la muestra de perfume del interior.

-¿Os gusta?-preguntó, agitándola ante los hocicos de las fashionratas. Cinco ratas blancas se mostraban erguidas sobre sus extremidades y arañaban la pared de la jaula. La capa de purpurina multicolor que les cubría el lomo se les iba desprendiendo.

Alisa volvió a aspirar el perfume.

-A mí también-agitó el papel doblado a través del fresco ambiente con aroma a formol y se levantó para encender las velas con olor a vainilla.

-¿Es vainilla eso que huelo?-preguntó su padre, llamando con suavidad a la puerta cerrada.

Alisa apagó la música.

-¡Sííí!-repuso ella con entusiasmo, ignorando el tono de fingido enfado de su padre, tono que llevaba utilizando desde que Alisa empezara a transformar el laboratorio en un enclave glamoroso. Alisa escuchó ese mismo tono cuando decidió dar a las ratas un toque fashion a base de purpurina, cuando empezó a almacenar sus brillos de labios y accesorios para el pelo en los vasos de precipitado de su padre, y cuando pegó la cara de Justin Bieber al esqueleto. Pero sabía que a su padre en el fondo no le importaba. Ahora, el laboratorio era también el dormitorio de su hija. Además, si realmente le importase, no se referiría a ella como...

-¿Cómo está la niñita perfecta de papá?-Vladimir Bosconovitch volvió a golpear la puerta con los nudillos y, acto seguido, la abrió. No obstante, Irina entró primero.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento, tesoro?-preguntó Irina con una voz cantarina que iba a juego con el dobladillo de su vestido de crepé negro. Su voz era tan delicada que la gente se quedaba alucinada al notar que provenía de una mujer de más de un metro ochenta de altura.

Vladimir, haciendo oscilar una bolsa de viaje, entró a continuación, vestido con un chándal negro y unas zapatillas de deporte viejas, sus favoritas.

''Viejas y desgastadas, igual que Irina'', solía responder cuando Alisa se burlaba de ellas. Pero sabía que su padre bromeaba, porque su madre era una de esas típicas mujeres que te gustaría encontrarte de modelo en una revista para poder observar a tus anchas sus ojos color violeta o su pelo rojo sin que te tacharan de acosador.

Vladimir, por otro lado, recordaba más bien a Arnold Schwarzenegger. Seguramente, la gente también querría clavarle la mirada, pero se asustaban ante su estatura de casi dos metros y la exagerada manera que tenía al bizquear. Pero cuando lo hacía, no significaba que estuviera enfadado. Significaba que estaba pensando.

Sus padres entraron cogidos de la mano.

-Siéntate, cariño-le indicó Irina a Alisa.

Alisa recorrió el mullido sendero de piel de vaca teñida de rosa que conducía de su cama al diván, temiendo en silencio que sus padres hubieran reparado en las últimas descargas que había efectuado en Itunes. Nerviosa, empezó a toquetear la fina costura de puntadas negras que le mantenía la cabeza en su sitio.

-¡No te tires de los puntos!-advirtió Vladimir-. No tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa. Sólo queremos hablar contigo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó al tiempo que sonreía y, con el tono de voz, trataba de ocultar que acababa de gastarse 6.000 Yens en un abono de temporada de Gossip Girl.

-Se avecinan cambios-dijo su padre.

''¿No más tarjetas de crédito?'', especuló Alisa temerosa.

Irina asintió con la cabeza y forzó otra sonrisa frunciendo los labios. Alisa, incómoda, se removió en su asiento.

-Tranquila, cariño-Irina se inclinó hacia delante y acarició la rosada melenita de su hija.

Vladimir respiró hondo; luego, soltó aliento para efectuar el anuncio:

-El verano ha terminado. Mamá y yo tenemos que volver a dar clases de anatomía y Ciencias en la universidad. No podemos seguir enseñándote en casa.-agitaba sin parar el tobillo.

-¿Cómo dices?-Alisa frunció las cejas, perfectamente esculpidas.

Irina continuó por Vladimir:

-Lo que papá intenta decir es que tienes quince días de vida. En cada uno de esos días él ha estado implantando en tu cerebro los conocimientos equivalentes a un año: matemáticas, ciencia, historia, tecnología, música, modas, buenos modales, reconocimiento de los sentidos, coordinación muscular,... ¡No te falta de nada!

Alisa asintió con la cabeza.

-Así que, ahora que eres un chica hermosa e inteligente, estás preparada para...-Irina apiró por la nariz y reprimió una lágrima.

Por fin, Irina soltó de sopetón:

-Un instituto de chicos corrientes.

-¿A qué te refieres con ''chicos corrientes''?-preguntó Alisa.

-A individuos con atributos físicos corrientes-explicó Vladimir.

-Como...-Irina recogió el ejemplar de Teen Vogue de la mesa y señaló una modelo-, como ellas.

-¿Soy yo una chica corriente?-preguntó Alisa, sintiéndose tan orgullosa como la modelo.

Irina sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque tengo el pelo rosa?-insistió Alisa.

-No, no es porque tengas el pelo rosa-intervino Vladimir con una mueca de frustración-. Es porque yo te he fabricado.

-¿Es que los padres de los demás no los han ''fabricado''?-Alisa hizo el gesto de las comillas en el aire-. Ya sabes, técnicamente hablando.

Irina elevó una ceja.

-Sí, pero yo te fabriqué en el sentido más literal-expuso Vladimir-. En este laboratorio. A partir de piezas perfectas que construí con mis propias manos. Programé tu cerebro y lo llené de información, uní con puntos las partes de tu cuerpo y te coloqué unos encajes en la espalda para poder recargarte. No necesitas alimento para poder sobrevivir, sólo lo harás por placer. Y verás, Alisa. En fin, como te fabriqué, tú puedes... bueno... sacarte los brazos y cosas por el estilo, pero sin sentir dolor.

Alisa se miró los brazos como si fuera por primera vez. Era verdad, más de una vez se le habían aflojado y no había sentido dolor. Pero, hacía tiempo, su padre le advirtió que la cabeza no se la podía quitar por nada del mundo. Lo dijo muy seriamente, así que no hizo más preguntas.

-Ya lo sé. Es genial, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, lo es-Vladimir rió entre dientes-. Por eso eres tan especial. No le ocurre a ningún otro alumno del instituto. Eres la única.

-¿Quieres decir que habrá mas gente en el instituto?-preguntó Alisa.

Sus padres asintieron lentamente, con signos de culpabilidad y preocupación en el rostro.

Alisa empezó a notar como la energía se le acumulaba en el estómago. Fue subiendo por su garganta hasta que gritó:

-¡COMO MOLA!


	4. Capítulo 3: Chico Guapo

Capítulo 3: Chico Guapo (Xiaoyu)

-¡Hemos llegado!-anunció Hiroshi haciendo sonar el claxon una y otra vez-. ¡Venga, despierta!

Xiaoyu apartó la mejilla de la fría ventanilla y abrió los ojos. A primera vista, el vecindario parecía estar cubierto de algodón. Pero su visión se agudizó en cuanto sus ojos se ajustaron a la brumosa luz matinal.

Los dos camiones de mudanzas bloqueaban el acceso al camino de entrada circular y tapaban la vista de la casa. Lo único que Xiaoyu distinguía era la mitad de un porche que rodeaba la vivienda y su inevitable columpio; ambos parecían estar construidos con troncos de juguete de tamaño natural. Se trataba de una imagen que Xiaoyu no olvidaría jamás. O tal vez fueran las emociones que la imagen conjuraba. Ahora tenía una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz, y le hacía cosquillas por dentro como si se hubiera tragado cincuenta orugas peludas.

¡Bipbipbipbip!

Un fornido hombre vestido con vaqueros holgados y un chaleco marrón asintió a modo de saludo mientras sacaba del camión el sofá modular diseñado a medida.

-Basta ya de tocar el claxon, cariño-Keiko dio una palmada a su marido en plan broma-. Los vecinos nos van a tomar por lunáticos.

-Sí, papá, para de una vez-protestó Miharu, cuya cabeza aún reposaba sobre su bolso metalizado-. Estás despertando a la única persona guay de todo Tokio.

Hiroshi se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se giró para mirar a su hija.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es?

-Yoooo-Miharu se estiró; sus pechos se elevaron y luego se hundieron bajo la camiseta sin mangas azul celeste. Debía de haberse quedado dormida sobre su puño furioso, porque en su mejilla llevaba la marca del corazón de su nuevo anillo, el que sus llorosas mejores amigas le habían regalado como obsequio de despedida.

Xiaoyu, desesperada por ahorrarse la ráfaga de ametralladora al estilo ''echo-de-menos-a-mis-mejores-amigas'' que Asuka dispararía tan pronto como se fijara en su mejilla, fue la primera en abrir la puerta del coche y pisar la serpenteante calle.

-Xiao, respira este aire-Hiroshi se golpeó sus pulmones y levantó la cabeza al cielo.

-Sí, papá-Xiaoyu abrazó los marcados abdominales de su padre-. Ya puedo respirar-le aseguró. Era como si le hubieran quitado del pecho un saco de arena.

-Tienes que salir a oler el ambiente-insistió Hiroshi, dando golpecitos en la ventanilla de su mujer.

Keiko, impaciente, levantó un dedo y giró la cabeza en dirección a Miharu, para dar a entender que se estaba recuperando de otro cataclismo.

-Lo siento-Xiaoyu abrazó a su padre de nuevo, esta vez con más suavidad.

-¿Por qué? ¡Pero si es genial! Los Ling necesitábamos un cambio. Estábamos demasiado apegados a Osaka. Ya es hora de un nuevo desafío. La vida es cuestión de...

-¡Ojalá estuviera muerta!-chilló Miharu desde el interior del todoterreno.

-Ahí tienes a la única persona guay de todo Tokio-masculló Hiroshi por lo bajo.

Xiaoyu levantó la vista hacia su padre. En el instante en el que los ojos de ambos se encontraron, los dos se hecharon a reír.

-A ver, ¿Quién está preparado para un recorrido turístico?-Keiko abrió la puerta. La puntera de su bota forrada de piel descendió suavemente hacia el pavimento.

Miharu se bajó del asiento trasero de un salto.

-¡La primera en llegar al piso de arriba se queda con la habitación grande!-vociferó y, acto seguido, salió disparada hacia la casa. Sus piernas se movían a un ritmo impresionante, sin que les estorbara lo ajustado de sus vaqueros.

Xiaoyu le lanzó a su madre una mirada como diciendo ''¿Cómo lo has conseguido?''

-Le dije que si no volvía a protestar durante el resto del día, podía quedarse con mi mono vintage de alta costura-confesó Keiko al tiempo que recogía su cabello en una elegante cola de caballo.

-Con promesas así, al final de la semana te quedará solo un calcetín-bromeó Hiroshi.

-Valdrá la pena-Keiko sonrió.

Xiaoyu soltó una risita y acto seguido corrió hacia la casa. Sabía que Miharu se le adelantaría para quedarse con la habitación grande. Pero no corría por ese motivo. Corría porque, tras años con problemas de respiración, por fin lo podía hacer.

-¡Increíble!-Xiaoyu ahogó un grito, deteniéndose a la entrada de la espaciosa casa. Las paredes, como la fachada, tenían los mismos troncos de tono arananjado. Al igual que las escaleras, el pasamanos, el techo y la barandilla del piso superior. No se parecía en nada a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, teniendo en cuenta que acababan de mudarse de una casa de cristal y cemento de diseño ultramoderno.

-Adelante-gruñó un empleado de mudanzas empapado de sudor que trataba de franquear el estrecho umbral con el grande sofá a cuestas.

-Ay, perdón-Xiaoyu soltó una risita nerviosa y se apartó a un lado.

En el piso de arriba, en uno de los dos dormitorios restantes, Miharu gritó:

-¡Socorro!

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Xiaoyu.

-¡Me muero!

''¿En serio?''

Xiaoyu subió la escalera de madera que ocupaba el centro de la vivienda. Una vez en la planta superior, bajó la cremallera de su sudadera negra y lanzó esta sobre la barandilla. Las axilas de su holgada camiseta gris estaban empapadas en sudor, y la frente se le empezaba a humedecer.

-Me muero, te lo juro. Hace un calor del demonio-Miharu salió de la habitación situada a la izquierda en vaqueros y sujetador negro-. ¿Hace una temperatura de ochenta grados, o es que estoy atravesando la fase de cambio?

-Miharu-Xiaoyu le lanzó su sudadera-. ¡Ponte esto!

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Miharu, al mismo tiempo que se examinaba el ombligo con aire despreocupado-. Las ventanas están tintadas. Nadie nos ve desde fuera.

-Mmm, ¿Qué me dices de los hombres de la mudanza-replicó Xiaoyu.

Miharu se apretó la sudadera contra el pecho y luego echó una ojeada por encima de la barandilla.

-Este sitio es un poco raro, ¿No te parece?-el rubor de sus mejillas le llegaba hasta los ojos de color caramelo, dándoles un color iridiscente.

-La casa entera es rara-susurró Xiaoyu-. No sé, me encanta.

-Tú si que eres rara-Miharu lanzó la sudadera por encima de la barandilla y, con paso tranquilo, entró en lo que debía ser el dormitorio más grande.

-¿Alguien ha perdido una sudadera?-dijo uno de los hombres desde el piso inferior.

-Ah, sí, lo siento-repuso Xiaoyu-. Déjela ahí, en las escaleras-se apresuró a entrar en la única habitación que quedaba libre, no fuera a pensar el hombre que intentaba ligar con él.

El espacio era reducido, techo bajo y una diminuta ventana de cristal tintado. La temperatura de la habitación debía ser de 200 grados.

-Bonito ataúd-bromeó Miharu, todavía en sujetador, desde la puerta.

-Muy graciosa-contraatacó Xiaoyu- Aún así, no quiero volver a nuestra casa de antes.

-Perfecto-Miharu puso los ojos en blanco-. En ese caso, déjame que te de envidia, por lo menos. Echa un vistazo a mi tocador.

Xiaoyu siguió a su hermana y llegó a un cuadrado espacioso y lleno de luz. Tenía un hueco en la pared para instalar el escritorio, tres armarios de gran profundidad y una enorme ventana de cristal tintado. Podrían haber compartido cuarto y, aún así, habría sobrado espacio para el ego de Miharu.

-Muy mona-masculló Xiaoyu esforzándose por no mostrar ni una pizca de envidia-. Oye, ¿Te apetece ir al centro a tomar algo? Me muero de hambre.

-No hasta que admitas que mi habitación es la caña y que la envidia te corroe-Miharu cruzó los brazos.

-Ni hablar.

En señal de protesta, Miharu se giró hacia la ventana.

-Mmm, ¿Qué me dices ahora?-sopló el aliento sobre el cristal y, con un dedo, dibujó un corazón.

Xiaoyu actuó con precaución.

-¿Es una trampa?

-Ya te gustaría-repuso Miharu al tiempo que fijaba la vista en el chico con el torso desnudo del jardín del otro lado de la calle.

Estaba regando las rosas amarillas en la parte frontal de una vivienda estilo campestre de color blanco, y blandía la manguera como si de una manguera se tratase. Los firmes músculos de su espalda se ondulaban cada vez que se lanzaba hacia delante para ejecutar una estocada. Sus vaqueros desgastados se le habían bajado lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto el elástico de sus calzoncillos a rayas.

-¿Será el jardinero, o crees que vive en la casa?-preguntó Xiaoyu.

-Vive allí-repuso Miharu con seguridad-. Si fuera el jardinero, estaría bronceado. A ver, átame.

-¿Cómo?

Al darse la vuelta, Xiaoyu se encontró con su hermanavestida con un mono de estampado en zig-zag de tonos púrpura, negro y plata. Se sujetaba las tiras de la parte superior por detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Cómo has encontrado eso?-preguntó Xiaoyu al tiempo que realizaba una rápida lazada-. Las cajas con ropa están todavía en el camión.

-Sabía que mamá me lo regalaría si seguía protestando, de modo que me lo metí en el bolso antes del viaje.

-¿Así que todo ese rollo en el coche era un montaje?-el corazón de Xiaoyu empezó a latir a toda prisa.

-Más bien sí-Miharu encogió los hombros con aire despreocupado-. Soy capaz de hacer amigos y de conocer chicos nuevos en todas partes. Además, tengo que sacar buenas notas este curso para entrar en una buena universidad. Y ya sabemos que eso no iba a pasar si hacía el último año en Osaka.

Xiaoyu no sabía si abrazar a su hermana o darle un bofetón; pero no había tiempo ni para lo uno ni para lo otro.

Miharu ya se había calzado unas sandalias plateadas y regresaba a la ventana.

-A ver, ¿Preparada para conocer a los vecinos?

-¡Miharu, no!-suplicó Xiaoyu, pero su hermana ya estaba forcejeando con el pestillo de hierro.

-¡Eh, pibón!-gritó Miharu por la ventana. Acto seguido, se agachó bajo el alféizar.

El chico se giró y elevó la vista, protegiéndose los ojos del sol.

Miharu levantó la cabeza y miró a hurtadillas.

-No, no me interesa-masculló-. Demasiado joven. Cuatro ojos. Nada bronceado. Te lo puedes quedar.

Xiaoyu sintió ganas de gritar ''¡No hace falta que me digas a quién puedo quedarme o no!'', pero ahí abajo estaba un chico sin camisa, con gafas de montura negra y una mata de pelo negro, que la miraba fijamente.

El chico, un tanto violento, la saludó con la mano; pero Xiaoyu permaneció inmóvil. Tal vez el vecino la tomara por uno de esos carteles recortados a tamaño real que plantan en el vestíbulo de los cines, en vez de por lo que era en realidad: una chica con escasas habilidades sociales que estaba a punto de pegar una patada en la espinilla a su hermana.

-¡Ay!-gimió Miharu sujetándose la espinilla.

Xiaoyu se apartó de la ventana.

-No me puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto-gritó susurrando.

-Bueno, no es que tu fueras a dar el primer paso-replicó Miharu.

-¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? Ni siquiera lo conozco-Xiaoyu se apoyó en la pared y, bajando la cabeza, la enterró en sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pasa que estoy harta de que la gente me tome por una friqui. Ya sé que tú no lo entiendes, pero...

-Supéralo de una vez, ¿Vale?-Miharu se puso de pie-. Ya no eres Tucán. Ahora eres guapa. Ahora puedes conseguir chicos impresionantes. Bronceados y con buena vista. Y no pringados que empuñan mangueras-cerró la ventana-. ¿Es que no se te ocurre nunca usar los labios para otra cosa que no sea ponerte cacao?

Xiaoyu notó un escozor familiar tras los párpados. Y entonces, las lágrimas descendieron en masa. Odiaba que Asuka pensase que nunca se había liado con un chico. ¿Pero cómo convencer a una chica con más novios que pelos en la cabeza de que Randy, el cajero de Starbucks-también conocido como el carapaella- besaba de maravilla? Imposible.

-No es tan fácil ¿Sabes?-Xiaoyu ocultó su rostro empapado en llanto-. Tu sueño es ser guapa ; el mío era cantar. Y ya no es posible.

-Pues vive mi sueño una temporada-Miharu se aplicó una capa de brillo en los labios-. Es más divertido que autocompadecerte, eso seguro.

-A ver, Miharu, lo de mi belleza es un engaño. La han manipulado. No soy yo.

Su hermana puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Cómo te sentirías si sacases un sobresaliente en un examen en el que te copiaste de un compañero?-preguntó Xiaoyu adoptando una táctica diferente.

-Depende-repuso Miharu-. ¿Me pillaron?

Xiaoyu levantó la cabeza y soltó una carcajada.

-Le das demasiadas vueltas al tema-Miharu se hechó su bolso al hombro y bajó la vista a su escote-. Nunca me he visto mejor-alargó la mano y tiró de Xiaoyu para levantarla-. Venga, ha llegado el momento de enseñarle a la buena gente de Tokio la diferencia entre la ropa deportiva y la alta costura-tras un fugaz examen a la sudada camiseta gris de Xiaoyu y sus vaqueros varias tallas más grandes, añadió-: Déjame hablar a mi.

-Es lo que hago siempre-suspiró Xiaoyu.

* * *

**¡Bueno! ¡Aquí doy por finalizado el capítulo dos! Es pero que os haya gustado y por favor ¡Dejad reviews! =D Me animan a seguir.**

**PD: ¡Adivinad quién es el chico que aparece en el capítulo! ;)**


	5. Capítulo 4: El Artista Seductor

Capítulo 4: El Artista Seductor. (Xiaoyu)

A pesar de lo temprano de la hora, Xiaoyu y Miharu salieron a la calle con la energía ilimitada de dos chicas que han estado encerradas en un todoterreno por catorce horas. Sorprendentemente, el vecindario estaba muy activo. Al final de la calle, unos niños daban vueltas al callejón sin salida en sus bicicletas; y unas cuantas puertas más abajo, una familia de deportistas entera jugaba al fútbol en el jardín delantero.

-¿Será una sola familia?-preguntó Xiaoyu a medida que se aproximaban a la cavernosa vivienda de piedra, donde no menos de diez atractivos chicos embestían con el balón.

-Los padres deben de haberlos tenido a pares-especuló Miharu mientras se arreglaba el pelo.

De pronto, el juego aminoró el ritmo y se detuvo, mientras los chicos observaban a las hermanas Ling pasar de largo.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo nos mira fijamente?-masculló Xiaoyu.

-Acostúmbrate-repuso Miharu también por lo bajo-. La gente te mira fijamente cuando eres guapa-sonrió a modo de saludo a los chicos que las miraban-. ¡Me encantásteis en el catálogo de J. Crew del mes pasado!-les dijo elevando la voz.

-¡Miharu!-Xiaoyu dio una palmada en el brazo de su hermana.

-Diviértete un poco, ¿Vale?-Miharu se echó a reír.

-Cuando pasamos, todos nos miran como si viniésemos de otro planeta.

-Es que venimos de otro planeta-Miharu se ajustó su mono de alta costura.

-Igual es porque vas vestida de sábado por la noche un domingo por la mañana.

-Pues yo estoy segura de que es porque tú vas vestida hoy del viaje por carretera de ayer-replicó Miharu-. Nada mejor para hacer amigos que una camiseta gris sudada y unos vaqueros extragrandes.

Xiaoyu contempló la posibilidad de contraatacar, pero optó por abstenerse. No cambiaría nada. Miharu siempre seguiría convencida de que la belleza exterior era la clave del éxito. Y Xiaoyu siempre abrigaría la esperanza de que la gente fuera más profunda que eso.

-¿Es esto?-Miharu se detuvo en seco, como si se hubiera chocado con un cristal-. ¿Este es el epicentro chic del noroeste?-vociferó al carrito de los helados, al parque infantil y al tiovivo.

-Mmm, huele a vestíbulo de cine-anunció Xiaoyu, aspirando el aire impregnado con el olor de palomitas de maíz y perritos calientes.

-Por mucho que te hayas operado, sigues siendo Tucán-bromeó Miharu.

-Muy gracioso-Xiaoyu puso los ojos en blanco.

-No, en absoluto-resopló Miharu-. Esto no tiene ninguna gracia. De hecho, es una pesadilla. ¡Escucha!-señaló el tiovivo.

Una frenética música de órganillo se burlaba de ellas con su alegre ritmo.

-La única persona de más de ocho años y menos de cuarenta es aquel cretino de allí-Miharu señaló a un chico solitario sentado en un banco de madera-. Y me parece que está llorando.

Tenía los hombros encorvados y estaba dibujando en un bloc de dibujo. Echaba rápidas ojeadas al tiovivo para, después, continuar garabateando.

Las axilas de Xiaoyu empezaron a sudar, pues acababa de reconocer al chico.

-Vámonos-dijo mientras tiraba del brazo de Miharu.

Demasiado tarde. Los labios de su hermana se curvaron hacia arriba con una sonrisa maliciosa y no se movió del sitio.

-¿No es ése...?

-¡NO! Venga, nos vamos-insistió Xiaoyu mientras tiraba de su hermana con más fuerza.

-¡Sí! ¡Es él!-Miharu arrastró a Xiaoyu en dirección al chico. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, le llamó- ¡Eh, vecino!

El chico levantó la cabeza y se retiró de la cara un mechón de pelo negro. A Xiaoyu se le encogió el estómago. De cerca, era todavía más guapo.

-Te acuerdas de mi hermana, la de la ventana, ¿Verdad?-continuó Miharu

-Eh... h-hola...s-soy X-Xiaoyu-consiguió decir mientras le ardían las mejillas.

-Jin-el chicó bajó la mirada.

Miharu pasó la mano por la camiseta blanca de Jin.

-Por poco no te reconocemos con la camiseta puesta.

Jin esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, incómodo.

-Eres, no sé, supermono-ronroneó Miharu, cuando quería decir que era un pringado que no estaba nada mal-. ¿No tendrás por casualidad un hermano que vea bien... o que lleve lentillas?-continuó.

-No-la pálida piel de Jin se sonrojó-. Soy hijo único.

Xiaoyu se abrazó a si misma para ocultar el sudor de sus axilas.

-¿Qué estás dibujando?-preguntó.

Jin miró su bloc de dibujo como si fuese por primera vez.

-El tiovivo, nada más. Ya sabes, en movimiento.

Xiaoyu contempló el dibujo de Jin. Dentro de la colorida mancha de colores se distinguían a los niños y los caballitos.

-Eres muy bueno, en serio-alabó con sinceridad-. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo haciéndolo?

Jin se encogió de hombros.

-Media hora o así. Estoy esperando a mi madre. Tenía una reunión por aquí cerca, así que...

Xiaoyu soltó una risita.

-No, me refiero a si llevas mucho tiempo dibujando. Ya sabes, en plan hobby.

-Ah-Jin se pasó la mano por el oscuro cabello-. Bueno, no sé, unos años.

-Uau-Xiaoyu asintió.

-Sí-repuso Jin.

-Guay-Xiaoyu volvió a asentir.

-Yap-repuso Jin de nuevo.

-Sí-Xiaoyu asintió.

Después de esto, hubo un incómodo silencio que duró unos segundos.

-Y, eh, ¿De dónde sois?-Jin preguntó a Miharu, mientras examinaba su provocadora vestimenta.

-De Osaka-repuso ella.

-Nos hemos mudado a Tokio por mi asma-anunció Xiaoyu.

-Muy sexy, Xiao, di que sí-Miharu puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Si es verdad! ¿Algún problema?

Las tensas facciones de Jin se relajaron hasta esbozar una sonrisa. La confesión de Xiaoyu lo había relajado.

-Bueno, mmm, ¿Has oído hablar de la Academia Politécnica Mishima?-preguntó ella.

-Sí-Jin se apartó hacia un lado, ofreciendo en silencio a Xiaoyu que se sentase-. Ahí estudio yo.

Xiaoyu se sentó, con los brazos aún pegados a los costados.

-¿En qué curso?

Miharu estaba de pie, escribiendo mensajes con el móvil.

-Voy a empezar cuarto de secundaria.

-Yo también-Xiaoyu sonrió más de lo necesario.

-¿De veras?-Jin le devolvió la sonrisa.

Xiaoyu asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo es la gente allí? ¿Guay?

Jin encogió los hombros y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Xiaoyu, ahora triste.

-La gente está bien, supongo. Sólo que mi madre es la profesora de ciencias y es bastante estricta, así que no estoy, lo que se dice, en la lista de marcado rápido de nadie.

-Puedes estar en la mía-se ofreció Xiaoyu con amabilidad.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Jin, cuya frente se empezaba a empapar de sudor.

Xiaoyu asintió de nuevo. Se sentía sorprendentemente cómoda con Jin.

-De acuerdo-Jin le examinó la cara por última vez y luego garabateó su número de móvil en una hoja de su bloc-. Aquí tienes. Será mejor que me vaya.

-Vale-Xiaoyu se levantó a la vez que él.

-Nos vemos-Jin hizo un torpe gesto de despedida con la mano y se fue corriendo.

-Bien hecho-Miharu soltó su móvil dentro de su bolso-. Los chicos supermonos son geniales para practicar. Y ahora, vamos a por algo de comer-paseó la vista por el parque-. Tiene que haber algún sitio por aquí donde no pillemos una salmonela.

Xiaoyu siguió a Miharu, sonriendo abiertamente al número de teléfono escrito en el papel que tenía en la mano.

-¿Qué tal un perrito caliente y una Coca-cola light?-sugirió Miharu.

-Paso-Xiaoyu sonrió al hermoso cielo cubierto de nubes. Ya no sentía el estómago vacío. En absoluto.

**¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Así que Jin y Xiao ya se han conocido! seguramente muchos estaréis pensando ''Al fin!'' XD pero es que los capítulos anteriores eran importantes para la historia.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
